


Amen! ( a page from the wincest journal)

by Poetic_Disaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Disaster/pseuds/Poetic_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amen! ( a page from the wincest journal)

It’s been thirty seconds and Dean can’t breathe. “Sam,” He tries to say but his brother licks the words out of his mouth before he even has the chance. His mouth is wet and hungry and his lips will surely be bruised tomorrow from the ferocity of Sam’s kiss and Dean needs more, so much more. 

It’s been two minutes and the whole world could be burning to the ground for all Dean cares as his hips crash against his brother’s like hungry waves against a rocky shoreline. Needy and desperate but he doesn’t care. He needs this, needs it more than the air in his lungs. 

It’s been five minutes and he feels like he’s drowning, lost in the sensation of Sam’s skin against his, so smooth and warm, and it feels amazing under Dean’s calloused touch. His hands shake as they follow the planes of his stomach, growing braver with every passing second before trailing over the sharp jut of his Sam’s hipbone. His fingers dance across his brother’s skin then finally wrap around his hard length. He tightens his grip and tugs, up and down, up and down, fingers already memorizing, already lost in the beauty of his baby brother. 

“Sammy,” he whispers, his hot breath washing over the head of Sam’s cock. The smell of him makes Dean’s mouth water, makes him insane with just how bad he wants, he wants, he wants… He feels like a mad man, crazed, unstable, and so fucking hungry; a hunger only Sam can satisfy. 

“Please!” Sam begs, and Dean does. Wraps his mouth around his brother’s hard length and takes him as far as he can go. 

It’s been ten minutes and Sam cries out, spilling hot and salty, down his brothers throat and Dean drinks him down with the passion of a zealot. Savors every drop. Sam’s moans fill the room and it’s the most beautiful sound Dean has ever heard, like an angelic chorus fit for Sunday morning mass and it’s so fitting because Sam is the only religion Dean needs; the only place he’ll ever bend down to worship.


End file.
